londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of Municipal Boroughs
This is a list of municipal boroughs existing in what is now Greater London prior to 1965. Municipal boroughs were towns which had received a charter of incorporation and were governed by a council or corporation headed by a mayor and consisting of aldermen and councillors. They were first created in 1836 under the Municipal Corporations Act 1835 which reformed a number of existing boroughs and allowed for other towns to seek incorporation. Further legislation (especially the Municipal Corporations Act 1882 and Local Government Act 1933) made changes to the way boroughs were organised and created. In 1965, under the London Government Act 1963, all municipal boroughs within the Greater London area were abolished and replaced with London Boroughs, generally by merger with other local government areas. Municipal boroughs in the rest of England and Wales were abolished in 1974 under the Local Government Act 1972. Municipal boroughs existed only in what we now call Outer London. Inner London, the former County of London, was divided into Metropolitan Boroughs Borough County Year of Incorporation London Borough in 1965 Municipal Borough of Acton Middlesex 1921 London Borough of Ealing Municipal Borough of Barking Essex 1931 London Borough of BarkingA small part included in Newham Municipal Borough of Barnes Surrey 1932 London Borough of Richmond upon Thames Municipal Borough of Beckenham Kent 1935 London Borough of Bromley Municipal Borough of Beddington and Wallington Surrey 1935 London Borough of Sutton Municipal Borough of Bexley Kent 1937 London Borough of Bexley Municipal Borough of Brentford and Chiswick Middlesex 1932 London Borough of Hounslow Municipal Borough of Bromley Kent 1935 London Borough of Bromley Municipal Borough of Chingford Essex 1938 London Borough of Waltham Forest Municipal Borough of Dagenham Essex 1938 London Borough of BarkingA small part included in Redbridge Municipal Borough of Ealing Middlesex 1901 London Borough of Ealing Municipal Borough of Edmonton Middlesex 1937 London Borough of Enfield Municipal Borough of Enfield Middlesex 1955 London Borough of Enfield Municipal Borough of Erith Kent 1938 London Borough of Bexley Municipal Borough of Finchley Middlesex 1933 London Borough of Barnet Municipal Borough of Harrow Middlesex 1954 London Borough of Harrow Municipal Borough of Hendon Middlesex 1932 London Borough of Barnet Municipal Borough of Heston and Isleworth Middlesex 1932 London Borough of Hounslow Municipal Borough of Hornsey Middlesex 1903 London Borough of Haringey Municipal Borough of Ilford Essex 1926 London Borough of Redbridge Municipal Borough of Kingston upon Thames Surrey Reformed 1836 Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames Municipal Borough of Leyton Essex 1926 London Borough of Waltham Forest Municipal Borough of Malden and Coombe Surrey 1936 Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames Municipal Borough of Mitcham Surrey 1934 London Borough of Merton Municipal Borough of Richmond Surrey 1890 London Borough of Richmond upon Thames Municipal Borough of Romford Essex 1937 London Borough of Havering Municipal Borough of Southall Middlesex 1936 London Borough of Ealing Municipal Borough of Southgate Middlesex 1933 London Borough of Enfield Municipal Borough of Surbiton Surrey 1936 Royal Borough of Kingston upon Thames Municipal Borough of Sutton and Cheam Surrey 1934 London Borough of Sutton Municipal Borough of Tottenham Middlesex 1934 London Borough of Haringey Municipal Borough of Twickenham Middlesex 1926 London Borough of Richmond upon Thames Municipal Borough of Uxbridge Middlesex 1955 London Borough of Hillingdon Municipal Borough of Walthamstow Essex 1929 London Borough of Waltham Forest Municipal Borough of Wanstead and Woodford Essex 1937 London Borough of Redbridge Municipal Borough of Wembley Middlesex 1937 London Borough of Brent Municipal Borough of Willesden Middlesex 1933 London Borough of Brent Municipal Borough of Wimbledon Surrey 1905 London Borough of Merton Municipal Borough of Wood Green Middlesex 1933 London Borough of Haringey See also List of Metropolitan Boroughs Category:Lists Category:Local government Category:Municipal Boroughs